El peor error o la mayor bendición?
by The mystery of the mask
Summary: Temari siempre había escuchado que se cometen muchos errores durante la juventud, sin embargo hasta el día de hoy eso le era algo imposible de comprender. Ahora habiendo cometido lo que muchos llamarían el peor error de sus vidas, como se desarrollara la historia de estos dos jóvenes inexpertos?


Al finalizar el capitulo dejare un comentario mas extenso, pero por ahora solo quería avisarles que si quieren saber la apariencia de los personajes desde el primer momento son el conjunto de la película The last para Naruto, y el uniforme/armadura blanca que llevaba Temari en los últimos capítulos de la serie original.

Espero gusten del capitulo.

* * *

Que demonios estaba pasando?

Hace tan solo unos minutos podía sentir como los rayos del sol comenzaban a posarse en su rostro, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día en aquella aldea extranjera y logrando que las aves de alrededor comenzaran a cantar en un vago intento de reafirmar el amanecer para los habitantes de Konoha.

Desgraciadamente esa bella imagen de la aldea que se había formado llego acompañada de un problema, una punzante sensación de dolor que comenzaba a concentrarse repentinamente en su cabeza.

El solo acto de tratar de abrir sus ojos era como una leve tortura para la chica, intensificando su ahora más que posible migraña con cada intento que hacia por levantarse del profundo sueño.

Para fortuna o no de ella, solo bastaron un par de intentos fallidos más para lograr que su cuerpo pudiese reaccionar y anteponerse ante aquel intenso dolor, haciendo que la mente de Temari pudiese volver completamente a la realidad.

Nunca más volvería a beber.. - Fue lo primero que pudo pensar entre quejidos, recordando solo pequeños fragmentos de su ultima memoria

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante termino por sentir que el despertar fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

No llevo mucho tiempo para que la maestra de viento se diera cuenta que el lugar en donde se encontraba era completamente desconocido ante sus ojos, o al menos podía asegurar que no se trataba de la habitación del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando los últimos días.

Desde hace semanas que había llegado a la aldea escondida entre las hojas como representante de su hogar Sunagakure, como hermana mayor del líder absoluto de la aldea Temari constantemente necesitaba hacer estos largos viajes teniendo como único objetivo las conversaciones y firmas de varios tratos entre ambas naciones aliadas.

Entendía perfectamente que Gaara no podía darse el tiempo de cerrar acuerdos menores como estos al tener que manejar su propia aldea, y es por eso que aunque estas visitas no sean precisamente su actividad favorita nunca se negó en apoyar a su pequeño hermano con estas tareas.

Técnicamente esto tenia que ser un trabajo tanto para ella como para Kankuro, pero el carácter tan irresponsable de su otro hermano menor hacia imposible el confiarle con temas tan delicados como estos.

Como era costumbre Temari había logrado con éxito el cerrar todos los acuerdos pendientes para esta temporada, eran sus últimos 3 días en la aldea por lo que contaba con el permiso de hacer turismo por si sola o simplemente relajarse hasta que la fecha de su regreso llegara.

Y todo hubiese seguido ocurriendo de la manera planeada de no ser por ese estúpido problema.

Esa ultima pelea realmente había logrado llevarla hasta los limites de su paciencia, el estrés y enojo que sintió durante esa noche fue tanto que le era imposible controlarse sin la preciada ayuda de unas cuantas copas de licor dentro de su sistema.

No es como si fuera una bebedora recurrente, pero cuando problemas tan desesperantes como estos ocurrían no podía negar que sentir ese característico ardor del sake recorriendo su garganta era algo casi necesario para ella.

El estar sentada en un bar terminando una botella de licor por si sola era algo que siempre pudo controlar, incluso podía atreverse a presumir de una gran resistencia ante grandes cantidades de alcohol. Solo llegando a afectarle lo suficiente para sentirse más relajada, pero nunca como para perder la capacidad de razonar o su equilibrio.

Sin embargo, esta vez podía sentir que había ocurrido algo completamente diferente. La mera falta de capacidad para recordar ninguna de sus acciones durante la noche anterior era una clara señal de ello.

Solo basto esa pequeña revelación personal para que el temor comenzara a recorrer todo su cuerpo. No era tonta, y tampoco era lo suficientemente inmadura como para permitirse ser tan inocente.

Sabía que habían muy pocas situaciones que lograran asemejarse a su estado actual. El despertar con tu cuerpo desnudo rodeado por solo unas sábanas desconocidas, en un lugar que no logras identificar en lo absoluto.. era algo que solo tenia una explicación

Entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero en este punto se negaba completamente el dejar de mantener su vista fijada en el techo de ese maldita cuarto.

Se negaba a aceptar que una persona como ella haya podido cometer tal tontería, a caer tan bajo.

Y por encima de todo, se negaba a averiguar a quien pertenecían esos leves ronquidos que podía escuchar sonar al lado suyo.

…

Un profundo enojo comenzó a invadirla, ya sea por su deber como princesa que la encadenaba a realizar misiones como estas, a su irritante pelea que termino por hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba, o simplemente a su situación actual. Simplemente estaba furiosa.

Furiosa con Suna, furiosa con esta aldea, furiosa con aquel hombre desconocido, pero sobretodo consigo misma.. consigo misma y su aparente inmadurez que la llevo a cometer un acto tan estúpido.

En serio no quería mirar, no quería saber a qué excusa de hombre le había entregado una de sus posesiones más valiosas solamente por lo que pareció ser el calor del momento.

\- Mm-mmgh..solo

Al sentir como la persoa al lado suyo parecía también empezar a despertar de su sueño por forma en que las sabanas se movían, Temari solo se limito a emitir un pequeño gruñido de molestia desde su garganta.

En serio tendría que verlo?

Era lo que pensaba mientras se pasaba frustradamente ambas manos por el rostro, terminando por mantener presionado el puente de su nariz con una de ellas. El dolor parecía no hacer mas que empeorar.

En el fondo tenía la ligera esperanza de que podría encontrar alguna forma de levantarse en busca de sus prendas sin necesidad de hacer contacto visual con el extraño. Luego saldría de ese maldito lugar, y finalmente fingiría que nada de esto había ocurrido por el resto de su vida.

Era un plan plausible, pero al parecer el mundo tampoco le permitiría tener ese mínimo privilegio.

Limitándose a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos más Temari soltó un ligero suspiro, aprovechando en ordenar los constantes pensamientos que inundaban su mente y buscando el mejor plan a seguir para lo que inevitablemente estaba a punto de pasar.

En cierto modo esto era necesario, se convenció.

Tenía que asegurarse que ese hombre no se plantee ni por un solo segundo la posibilidad de presumir su última ¨conquista¨ con individuos que esparcirían la noticia por toda la aldea sin vergüenza alguna.

Una noticia que, para horror de ella, tarde o temprano también llegaría a parar en su hogar..

Afortunadamente una de las ramas en las que se especializo desde temprana edad junto a su maestro de equipo era la de interrogación, estaba confiada de poder cumplir sin ningún problema la tarea de amenazar y trasmitirle tal terror a esta persona que jamás se atrevería a si quiera mover los labios.

No le importaba quien era, la promesa de un claro y trágico destino en donde la dolorosa muerte producto de incontables torturas seria tomada como la salida más misericordiosa estaba asegurada.

Lo destruiría completa y psicológicamente con cualquier técnica que pueda llegar a su mente, y si eso no era suficiente no tenia ningún reparo en provocarle uno de los mayores daños físicos en todo su cuerp-

\- Temari?..

Esa simple palabra fue suficiente para alejar instantáneamente a la jounin de sus pensamientos y volver a dejar su mente completamente en blanco, un profundo y largo silencio interno parecía dominar ahora su mente.

No era el hecho de que aquella persona tuviese el honor de saber su nombre, después de todo no recordaba ninguna de las cosas que dijo o hizo durante esa última noche.

No, el problema no era la palabra en si. Lo que realmente disparo sus sentidos fue su voz.

Conocía esa voz..

Sentándose con ayuda de sus manos en el colchón Temari dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia la dirección de los pequeños quejidos al lado suyo. Su expresión totalmente incrédula al ver al hombre intentando acomodarse en el espaldar de la cama le era imposible de disimular

Una piel ligeramente bronceada, ese cabello rubio y desordenado, los ojos de color azul zafiro imposibles de confundir.. Y esas 6 marcas parecidas a bigotes que se encontraban en sus mejillas.

\- Donde estamos?

De repente llego a su mente un recuerdo, la imagen de un molesto niño rubio ansioso de atención que se encontró durante su primera visita a la aldea junto a sus hermanos hace varios años.

\- Te-temari?

Y sin poder controlarlo, la princesa de Suna emitió una palabra con el tono más venenoso que nunca jamás había usado en su vida.

\- Uzumaki.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

EL MAYOR FAN DEL SHIPEO NARUINO HA VUELTO, JODER! Aunque esta vez la historia no trate de esos dos, jaja.

Permitanme decir que es un placer volver a esta pagina junto a una nueva historia luego de estar alrededor de un año sin subir nada, lamentablemente han pasado varios inconvenientes en mi día a día y no he tenido casi nada de tiempo. Pero al fin podre volver a escribir de forma mas seguida.

Si se han tomado la molestia de leer alguna de mis otras historias seguramente se hayan dado cuenta que estoy probando un nuevo estilo de escritura y un nuevo genero, porque hasta ahora siempre que he tratado de escribir historia de romance han terminado combinándose bastante con el genero de comedia, pero al pensar en esta historia para Naruto y Temari me di con la sorpresa que era del corte serio casi en su totalidad, así que esta vez decidí calificarlo como un drama/romance.

Sinceramente me gusta este nuevo reto y la vez me asusta por no saber como saldrá, espero que bien para ustedes aunque me he entretenido escribiéndola. Por cierto, tengo planeado que esta sera la primera serie que escriba! y no un One-shot como he venido haciendo hasta ahora.

Por ultimo decirles como siempre que sus comentarios siempre son bien revividos, ya sea para corregirme con algún dato, criticar alguna parte de la historia o simplemente decir si les gusto, no le gusto o en que cosas podría mejorar.

Me voy por ahora, pero espero verlos pronto.

Hasta luego!


End file.
